A Night Out
by TheShitCook
Summary: Sanji takes Zoro out for a special birthday dinner, along with a special birthday gift. Shitty summary, sorry. ZoSan.


A Night Out

"Come on Marimo! Get your ass down here already!" Zoro heard Sanji shouting from the bottom floor of their shared apartment.

"I'M COMING!" Zoro yelled back from where he stood in the bathroom. He turned back to the mirror to look himself over. Teeth brushed, check. Hair brushed, check. Contacts in, check. Tux, check. Bowtie, not check. Sanji was taking him out for his birthday dinner and Zoro had gotten to pick the place. He's sure that Sanji wasn't the least bit surprised when Zoro picked a steakhouse. It was a little bit… fancier than Zoro was used to, but they served some of the best steak in town. Not that he wasn't used to fancy restaurants, he picked Sanji up from work at the Baratie every day. He actually would have loved to eat there since Sanji got a discount but the damn curly-brow would probably have a fit if he saw anything not working the way to his liking.

Zoro growled as he made, what had to be his fiftieth attempt at tying up his damn bowtie. He'd gotten every other part of the damn monkey suit on right, he just couldn't figure out his tie. Zoro heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs and cursed under his breath as Sanji came in the bathroom door.

"Zoro if you don't hurry up we'll lose our reservation.." Sanji scolded, trailing off at the last few words as he looked Zoro over. Sanji whistled as he walked around the green-haired man, looking him up and down as he did so. "Looking spiffy Zoro, for once." Zoro blushed and looked away, tie still in hand, tangled miserably between his fingers.

Sanji turned Zoro around so they were facing each other and chuckled softly before taking the tie from Zoro's grasp. He pulled it off Zoro's neck and tossed it onto the side of the sink, unbuttoning the top two buttons of Zoro's dress shirt and smoothing out a few wrinkles.

"You don't need a tie Zoro, it makes you look to stuffy and uncomfortable." Zoro nodded, and Sanji laughed again before gently taking Zoro's chin in his fingers. Zoro turned to look at the blond. Deep blue eyes met hazel before Sanji pulled Zoro lips against his. The kiss was slow and took his breath away. Every time Sanji kissed him it was like the blond was tugging ever so softly at his heart. His lips were always intensely soft too. Zoro assured himself that the blond must do something to them to make them that way, but had given up on trying to find out what.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and pulled him closer to himself until their bodies were pressed tightly against each other's. Sanji licked at Zoro's lip and pulled lightly at his chin, gesturing for Zoro to allow him entrance. Zoro did just that and was rewarded with Sanji's hot, wet tongue dragging over the roof of his mouth and pressing against his own appendage. Zoro let his hands drop to Sanji's hips and groaned appreciatively. Zoro bit at Sanji's tongue, sucking at it until Sanji moaned in response.

Zoro was disappointed when Sanji suddenly pulled away. He gave the blond a quizzical look as he watched him leave the bathroom, turning down the hallway and walking down the stairs.

"I worked hard for that reservation Zoro! I'm not missing it so let's go!" Zoro grunted in response and followed behind the blond. Sanji stood in front of the mirror next to their front door, fixing up his own suit and smiling to himself. Zoro walked up behind him in the mirror and hugged him to his body, nipping at the lobes of Sanji's ears and dragging his tongue over the shell.

"Get off me you shithead. You have to wait-"

"Until after dinner, right?" Zoro finished his sentence for him. Sanji hummed his agreement and scooped the keys off the table. Zoro watched as Sanji sauntered out the front door, hips swaying ever so slightly and enticing the green-haired man even further. Legs that seemed to go on forever took large steps towards the car. Sanji suddenly turned around and crouched ever so slightly when he reached the driver's side door. Sanji patted his knees with both hands and whistled.

"Come on boy! Come on Marimo!" Sanji whistled again and Zoro questioned why he'd ever said yes to the curly-browed bastard.

The ride to restaurant went by quickly, always did when Sanji was driving. Mainly because the roads never moved and buildings never changed when Sanji was driving. Cause Zoro did not get lost, that's for sure. The restaurant was fancy, but not overly so. It looked more like a very modern and expensive bar if anything. No glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, no fountains or vines on the walls.

"Table for Roronoa." Sanji said as he reached the hostess, bowing slightly and smiling at her sweetly. She nodded and guided them to their table, a small booth with a candle in the center. A black table cloth was draped over the table and flowed down until it nearly hit the ground. The menus were already set up for them and there was a little bunny made out of their cloth napkins sitting on each of their appetizer plates next to their wine glasses.

"You put the table under my name?" Zoro attempted to start conversation as he looked over his menu.

"Yeah, well, it is your birthday. Oh! That reminds me, do you want me to tell them it's your birthday? Maybe you'll get a special dirt pie with sparklers." Sanji said sarcastically and Zoro groaned.

"That wasn't funny the first time you did it and it won't be funny the next time you do it." Zoro didn't really have to look over the menu for very long, he already knew what he wanted. He came here for steak and he was going to get steak. Cooked rare and covered in steak sauce with mushrooms and onion strings. Just how he liked it. Hopefully they would let him get fries on the side instead of salad though.

"I dunno, Luffy and Chopper sure seemed to like it." Sanji smirked as he thumbed through the menu.

"That's cause Luffy's seven and Chopper's five!" Sanji laughed and set his menu down.

"Ace liked it too."

"Yeah, well, inside his head, Ace is the same age as they are…" Zoro grumbled.

"That's why he's their favourite brother though" Zoro nodded and smiled as he thought about the three boys. "So, what are you getting to eat?"

"Steak."

"Well I know _that_ dumbass, what kind?"

"The kind with mushrooms and onion strings, what I always get."

"You're not gonna get anything special, for your birthday?" Zoro shrugged and at that moment, the waitress showed up. She was holding a bottle of wine which of course Sanji took her up on. Zoro was grateful that he'd stopped doing that stupid noodle thing he used to do whenever he saw a woman, but he was still overly polite. Sanji ordered them appetizers, stuffed mushrooms and a soup for each of them and Zoro ordered himself a beer. Sanji kicked him under the table until he said please and Zoro scowled at the blond.

Zoro sat silently in his seat after the waitress left until he felt another kick against his leg. He growled at Sanji who gave him one of the sneakiest smirks he'd ever seen Sanji give. Zoro nearly jumped from his seat when he felt the sole of Sanji's foot, now freed from his shoes, trailing up his leg.

The foot traveled higher and higher up his leg until it rested on the inside of his thigh and Zoro gave Sanji a dangerous look.

"Sanji… what are you-" the words caught in his throat when he suddenly felt Sanji's foot pressing against his cock. Zoro looked around the restaurant to see that there weren't many people seated near them. Sanji's picked a seat near the back of the restaurant and Zoro was now sure that that had been no accident. The foot on his cock pressed down harder and Zoro glared at Sanji as his cheeks began to burn and he panted lightly.

"Sir, I have your appetizers ready." Zoro swallowed thickly as he turned his head to smile at the waitress. Sanji's foot hadn't moved, if anything, it's assault on Zoro's crotch worsened and Zoro had to look back to Sanji lest he risk the chance of the waitress seeing the arousal in his features. Sanji smiled at him and thanked the lady for their food. She placed Zoro's beer down in front of him along with the appetizers.

"May I take your orders?" She smiled sweetly as she pulled out her pad of paper and a pen. Sanji gave Zoro a sly grin and turned to nod before giving his order.

"I will have the catfish with rice and sautéed vegetables. Thank you very much." Sanji closed his menu with a silent _'thmp'_ before he turned back to Zoro.

"And you sir?" Sanji massaged along Zoro's hardening shaft and Zoro bit his lip until he tasted blood. He took in a shaky breath before he was able to turn to their waitress and speak.

"Steak please. Rare a-and with mushrooms." She nodded and thanked the two before turning and leaving for the kitchen. Zoro sighed in relief before Sanji reminded him of his presence by pressing especially hard against his arousal and Zoro had to press the back of his hand against his mouth, digging his teeth into the flesh to keep himself from crying out. Sanji chuckled as he watched Zoro struggle and went about eating his appetizers.

"Well Marimo? Aren't you gonna have any?" Zoro growled in response but nodded, dipping his spoon into his bowl of soup and bringing it to his lips. Zoro was about halfway through his soup when he felt Sanji pressing against his cock again and he pressed the heel of his hand against his temple, leaning against the table on his elbow and digging his fingers into his hair.

"Damnit cook… thought I had to wait until after d-dinner…" Zoro gasped and Sanji hummed thoughtfully before answering.

"Changed my mind. And this is so much more fun." Sanji emphasized his point by digging his heel gently against Zoro's balls and Zoro whined weakly. "Ah, ah Marimo!" Zoro growled and continued eating his soup, it was good food. Would have been a lot better if he could focus on it and not have to put all his energy into not moaning.

Zoro reached under the table and wrapped his fingers around Sanji's ankle, massaging as the cook continued to work over his cock. Zoro heard Sanji suck in a breath and smiled to himself as he continued to trail his hand up Sanji's pant leg. Sanji dragged his toes over the head of Zoro's clothed erection and Zoro gripped tightly onto Sanji's leg, the familiar warmth of climax coiling tightly in his gut.

"S-Sanji…" Zoro attempted to warn the blond as he thrust his hips forward against Sanji's foot.

"Getting close, are we Marimo?" Zoro wanted to fight back, curse out the blond like he usually does and tell him off. At this point though, he was too far gone to even attempt at fighting Sanji. Zoro nodded as he dropped his head, staring down at the black table cloth that was hiding all evidence of anything happening. Sanji picked up his pace and Zoro felt his cock throbbing against Sanji's foot. Everything was suddenly too much and too fast. Zoro could feel all the pleasure that was building up suddenly pull too tightly and nearly snap. Zoro's hips jerked out of reflex as he neared orgasm.

Release finally bowled over him and his entire body went stiff. He bit down hard on his knuckles and shut his eyes tightly as shivers wracked his body. His cock pulsed inside the confines of his pants and he panted against his hand until the intensity of his orgasm began to slowly ebb away. Sanji pulled his foot away and smirked at the now completely wrecked man that sat just across from him.

"Oh look, our food's here? Guess it's time for round two Marimo."


End file.
